It is well known in the athletic field that those who do aerobic exercises, long distance running, power lifting and the like wherein the body perspires extensively utilize headbands and wristbands to keep the perspiration out of the eyes and from dripping down the hands, respectively.
In many instances, however, such as in long distance running, the moisture soaks the headband or seeps under the headband and gets in the eyes. Obviously the perspiration serves as an irritant for the eyes and it is difficult for the runner to remove the perspiration from around the eyes either because the headband or wristband are already soaked or it is difficult to try to use the wristband to get into the sockets of the eyes to remove any perspiration. Further, when the headband or wristbands are soaked, simply wringing them out does not sufficiently remove the moisture so that they can be used again to remove perspiration from the eye sockets.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a finger mounted moisture absorbing device that can be easily used to remove the perspiration from small areas such as the eyes. Further, the material of which the moisture absorbing device is preferably formed is sold under the trade name PLAS CHAMOIS and is made by Kanebo, Ltd. in Japan. This material is a synthetic chamois which soaks up moisture instantly, holds more moisture than a real chamois, wrings out more easily than towels. or a natural chamois, is very soft and will not hurt delicate finishes or the delicate tissues around the eyes and can be machine washed with regular laundry. Thus, if the finger worn moisture absorbing device becomes soaked, it is a simple process for the user, without stopping his exercise, to remove the finger band, squeeze it gently to squeeze all the moisture out and replace it on the finger. It is formed of a generally rectangular sheet of moisture absorbing material, rolled to form substantially a circle with opposed outer ends of the rectangle in adjacent relationship. The adjacent ends are either sewn together to form a tubular member for mounting on a finger such that the device can be used as a moisture removing device. An alternate material that can be used is terry cloth, but it does not allow moisture to be removed easily once it is soaked. Of course, a real chamois could be used but it does not hold as much moisture as the synthetic chamois.
In one embodiment, the tubular member is enclosed at one end and opened at the other for insertion of a finger and thus resembles the finger of a glove. In another embodiment, the opposed outer ends of the rectangle are sewn together to form a seam.
In still another embodiment, an elastic strip is sewn between the opposed outer ends of the rectangular sheet of material to allow the tubular member to be enlarged to fit various sized fingers by stretching the elastic. In still another embodiment, the opposed outer ends of the rectangular sheet of material are attached together by spaced elastic strips sewn between the opposed outer ends to allow the tubular member to be enlarged to fit various sized fingers by stretching the elastic strips.
Thus, it is an object to the present invention to provide a finger-mounted moisture-absorbing device particularly useful for long-distance runners that is formed of a generally rectangular sheet of moisture absorbing material that is rolled to form substantially a circle with the opposed outer ends of the rectangle in adjacent relationship. Attachment means holds the opposed outer ends to form a tubular member for mounting on a finger such that the device can be used as a moisture removing device through moisture absorption by the material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a finger-mounted moisture-absorbing device which is tubular in shape and which is formed of a synthetic material sold under the trade name PLAS CHAMOIS.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a finger-mounted moisture-absorbing device in the shape of a tubular member that is enclosed at one end and opened at the other for insertion of a finger.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a finger-mounted moisture-absorbing device wherein the outer ends of the generally rectangular sheet of moisture-absorbing material are sewn together to form a seam.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a finger-mounted moisture-absorbing device formed of a generally rectangular sheet of moisture-absorbing material rolled to form substantially a circle and in which an elastic strip is sewn between the opposed outer ends of the rectangular sheet to allow the tubular member to be enlarged to fit various sized fingers.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a finger-mounted moisture-absorbing device formed of a generally rectangular sheet of moisture-absorbing material that is rolled into a tubular form wherein spaced elastic strips are sewn between the opposed outer ends of the rectangular sheet to allow the tubular member to be enlarged to fit various sized fingers.